


Tactile

by BlackenedThorne (BlueThorne)



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Asphyxiation, First Time, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, POV First Person, Somnophilia, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueThorne/pseuds/BlackenedThorne
Summary: Good end AU - Vergil inherits some demonic traits from their father, and he's not too thrilled about it, especially because his tail doesn't have the same self-restraint around Dante as the rest of him.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (DmC)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Tactile

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for Spardacest week. I keep writing these boys talking about fucking without actually doing it, but that's kind of my MO with all smut.   
> One of my favorite AUs is an idea where Vergil gets Sparda's horns and tail, and Dante gets Eva's wings. No wings in this one, but lots of tail. I don't know what the role reversal of somnophilia should be called ngl. Fucky...nap content.

“Your tail’s touching me again.” It happened so often that I couldn’t bother trying to sound annoyed about it anymore. 

He still always looked embarrassed, though. With a forced cough, he stared his laptop down like he wasn’t bothered by it at all, but the red in his ears gave him away. The smooth, weighted thing unraveled from my ankle and calf to pull back and fold around his own feet. 

Maybe I didn’t need to tell him. It wasn’t like it bothered me anymore. The weirdest part to me was how much he looked like Dad now - same glossy horns and long, blue tail. It was easy to guess why he hated them, and it wasn’t because they left him stuck inside. He’d always preferred to stay inside before they just decided to show up one day. Or, at least according to him, they “just showed up.” That was all I could get out of him when I walked into the apartment one day to find him there trying to unhook a shirt from his new horns. I had to have him sit down so I could get all the torn cloth off for him.

“Just some sort of growth of my powers,” he’d said through his lip twitching toward a snarl. Even though his arms were crossed, his tail kept flicking against the couch like an impatient cat. “I’m sure there’s some way to retract them. Father could do it just fine.”

“Were you doing something when they showed up?” I asked as I looked over the shirt I’d unhooked from him. The chunks of faded fabric looked like they came from one of my sleep shirts that he was always asking me to throw away. He’d found a weird way to make that happen. 

I didn’t think much at the time about why it wasn’t one of his shirts instead, but I’d blame that on being distracted by the tail, almost as long as I was tall, wrapping around my waist. I waited for Vergil to notice, react, or say anything, but all I got from him was, “No, I wasn’t doing anything. Why would I be doing anything?” He wouldn’t look over his shoulder toward me at all, not even when the tip of his tail slipped up under my shirt. 

Compared to how hot it had been outside, his scales were so cool that I couldn’t hate it as much as I thought I should. It slid up along the skin of my stomach and chest like a gentle, gloved hand. Maybe his hands would have felt the same, always wearing those damn gloves. 

I sucked in a sharp breath as it reached my throat and started to wind around that too. I needed to tell Vergil to cut it out or I would cut the fucking thing off, but I couldn’t make myself talk or move. I wanted to see what else it would do, if it would keep moving or try to strangle me dead. 

I shouldn’t have felt so excited about either option. 

So, it was good that he turned around and realized that I might have been losing my mind from lack of air. I would have thought it was hilarious if not for the absolute panic on his face, a kind I’d never seen before. After he untangled me, his hands hovered near my shoulders as he asked at least ten goddamn times if I was alright. He didn’t touch me, though. 

He hadn’t touched me since. Even weeks later, he still tried to sit as far from me as he could. It was fucking annoying, like he thought I was some weak little kid. It wasn’t like I needed him touching me all the time like he used to, all those dorky claps to the shoulder and smiles. I didn’t need them, but no one else ever touched me like that or looked at me like that. Vergil was just supposed to do it, even if it was so cheesy. 

After about the fifth time his tail magnetized to me like some weird, clingy kid, he’d asked me to tell him when it happened. “I just can’t really seem to notice,” he muttered, not looking at me. “It seems to like to anchor itself on things is all.”

I hadn’t seen it grab much of anything but me, but I wasn’t going to argue if it made him chill out a little. Too bad that didn’t change anything either. He still didn’t want anywhere near me.

I wasn’t having it. Absolutely no one was allowed to ignore me, especially not him. 

He didn’t sleep much. I didn’t know how, but I wouldn’t see him sleep for days, always up doing whatever he did on his five different computers. He might have napped in secret when I crashed through most of a day. When he did sleep, though, he was out like a light. Every five days or so, I’d find him with his laptop half on the couch and his neck bent at an awkward angle. His coffee would go cold on the table, and he wouldn’t have woken up if the world decided to end again just outside. 

I usually left him there, maybe with a blanket tossed over him, but after weeks of dealing with his bullshit, a grin broke across my face at the sight of him looking half-dead on the couch. It wasn’t like I had a plan. I’d never had one in my life. All I’d ever done was follow along with whatever sounded good at the time, so I plopped down next to him so that our arms pressed together evenly like a reflection in a mirror. Picking up his tail, I pushed it back behind me so I could lean as close as I wanted while he breathed half-snores. The tail was heavier than it looked, weighted so much like a sandbag that it must have been all muscle. I was supposed to be the stronger one, so I was going to be pretty pissed if I didn’t grow one too sometime soon. 

Once I felt like I had him pinned well enough, I snagged his laptop and found the section he’d showed me with all the card games. I had a while to wait before he’d come anywhere close to consciousness, but I felt stubborn enough to wait as long as it took. 

Before I could remember how Solitare worked, Vergil breathed a slow sigh, and I felt the tail shift at my back. It slid in around my side, draping down alongside my legs before it started circling back up. “Wow, it really does have a mind of its own,” I said like he’d be able to hear me. As it brushed over my thighs, I picked the laptop up out of its path and tried not to think about how good the weight pressing down on me felt. My breathing still grew deeper no matter how much I tried to convince my body to behave. 

Under no circumstances did I do any touching or using anyone who was asleep. I knew better. Some loving harassment of my brother was a minor exception, but I had no idea what the rules were when the asleep one was doing the touching.

Since Vergil had found me, I’d gone out less and less. For some stupid reason, I felt more comfortable around him than any of the clubs and bars I’d practically lived in for years. I never went to them anymore. I must have seemed like his pet or something, just hanging around his place waiting for him to have a minute to give me some attention. 

He hadn’t touched me in weeks, and no one else had. I had to bite my lip as that bastard of a tail wrapped snug around my gut and pulled me into his lap. “Fuck,” I whispered. My face felt so hot that the heat crept up to my ears. The tail’s grip was almost too tight for me to breathe. I was sure it could have snapped my spine easily, but I wanted it there. I wanted to struggle a little for each breath. 

Just like the first time it touched me, the tip traced up under my shirt. I couldn’t stop myself from shivering this time. My heart raced in my chest so hard that I could feel every pulse in my fingers and my cock. I felt like I was some little virgin all over again, getting hard just from a little touching. “Ugh, this is your fault,” I told Vergil. He still looked so relaxed in his sleep, and no matter how bad I wanted it, I knew I couldn’t use him like this. 

As I reached for him, the tip of his tail slid up along my neck and coiled around just tight enough that my thin breaths left me in a lightheaded daze. My limbs felt so comfortably heavy that my attempt to reach for him fell to his shoulder. I’d never felt so relaxed in my life, which definitely made me an idiot. He could have been killing me, and I would have let him. 

“Vergil, Vergil,” I gasped out as much as I could. “Fuck, wake up. I can’t let you-” The base of his tail shifted, curling from the spot around my middle and up between my legs. A staggered, breathless moan broke from me as the weight of all that muscle pressed to my aching cock. Another sound answered me, a sweet, contented hum that I knew was from my brother. The sound seemed to tear through me, and my whole body shuddered. I would have done anything to hear more pleasure from him. His hips shifted under mine, and I felt a hard bulge rub against my thigh.

“Fuck,” I panted. “Are you having a wet dream, you bastard?” The grind of his tail between my legs was so slow, and my pants were in the way. So were his. I needed him awake. I needed him to do this properly. 

My hand finally found his collar and tugged. At the same time, I pushed my hips down as much as my captor would let me and pressed hard against his erection. “Wake up. Now.”

He inhaled sharply with a confused hum. His eyelids fluttered before they found me. “Dante? What’s-?” His head jerked up, his whole face redder than anything I’d ever worn. “Oh fuck, oh no.”

Hearing him swear was always cute somehow, but I could tell he was about to untangle me, and I wasn’t going down without a little fight. Circling my legs around the thick base of his tail, I pulled it in and held it tight between them. My hand caught the thin end around my throat., but he was still able to loosen it enough that I could speak clearly between panting breaths. “Please, don’t stop. I want you to touch me, Vergil. Please don’t let go. It’s so good.” Admitting it to him made my whole body ache in a way that felt so sweet, I thought I might collapse against him entirely. I couldn’t stand the way he stared wide-eyed at me. It was too much. 

“You...want this?” he managed.

“If you want it too, I’ve never wanted anything more.”

“Fuck.” He hissed out a long breath and ran his hand back through his hair, leaving it a gorgeous mess that I rarely got to see. “Am I dreaming?”

I had to laugh, but I let go of his collar to run my fingers over his cheek. I needed him to feel that it was real “If this is what your dreams are like, you should invite me to them more often, but I can make things feel way better in real life.”

Even as he tried to bite his lip to stop it, I felt the shiver that ran all the way down through his tail. He was so beautiful. I needed him. 

“Okay,” he said, still with his hands down at his sides and his face a burning red. “We can… I really want… I’ve wanted…” He swallowed. “I want you, Dante, but please let go of the tail. I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“Get hurt?” I grumbled. “This thing is great.” But he could have asked me for the moon right then, and I would have tried to get it for him, so I relaxed my legs and let go of it. “I don’t think you’d ever hurt me, Vergil,” I said as it slipped away and left me in his lap. 

His hands finally moved but only to reach for my face. His gloves felt just like I’d imagined they would as they touched my cheeks. “You just feel so fragile under it. I don’t know how to explain it, but I feel like I could break you so easily, and it’s terrifying.”

I readjusted myself to sit on my knees, one on each side of his legs, and pressed my forehead to his. Feeling his skin against mine was better than any of the strangers I’d ever had. It felt like a piece of me I’d been missing for so long. “Maybe you could, but you wouldn’t. Even in your sleep, nothing was too much. Nothing hurt. In fact, you could have done a little more, and I wouldn’t be complaining.”

He gave another one of those embarrassed coughs. “I didn’t mean to sexually assault you in my sleep, Dante. Oh my god. I didn’t even mean to fall asleep.”

“You need your rest, but first I should help you relax again after I got you all stressed out.”

“Your dirty talk is awful.”

“Don’t lie. I could dirty-talk you into the ground, and you know it.”

“I don’t even know what that means.” 

I kissed him to shut him up and just because I wanted to. As he breathed a sigh against my cheek, I could feel him relaxing under me. My hands ran down his chest to his hips to find his belt buckle. All his damn clothes were in the way, but I didn’t have enough patience to get them all off. 

I broke from his lips to whisper against his ear. “Next time you’d better be naked, and you’d better be fucking me up against a wall so hard that I forget my own name because I only know yours. But this is still good for now.”

His moan strangled into a whimper, so I must not have been too bad at dirty talk. Once I got his belt off and yanked his pants and boxers down. His face remained firmly hidden against my shoulder while I admired his pretty cock and tried to decide if he really was any bigger. “Why are you staring?” he grumbled. 

“Are you embarrassed? It’s really cute.”

“I can’t say I’ve had this happen very much… or at all.”

My smile fell away as I hid my face against his neck and worked on dragging my pants all the way off one leg. Both legs were more trouble than it was worth.

I wished I could have told him the same thing, that no one else had ever looked at me or touched me. I wanted it to be true. I only wanted him, my brother. Maybe if we’d never been taken apart, I could have had him all to myself for all those years. I could have just been his. 

“I’ll make sure it’s good for you,” I said instead of any of that. 

He was the one who laughed this time. “I think you could do just about anything to me, and I would love it. Wait, that doesn’t sound pathetic, does it? And I don’t mean you’re not good, um, just-”

He was so cute, but I had to shut him up before he got himself too stressed, so I just wrapped my hand around his cock. He cut off with a hiss, but his words came out like sobs. “Oh, fuck, Dante. Fuck, it’s really you. I’ve wanted so long for it to be you.” As his hands reached around my shoulders to cling to the back of my shirt, his tail appeared again around my gut. This time, the tip traced down, spinning circles around my thigh and ankle - whatever it could grab. It must have known what I wanted because one coil landed between my legs so perfectly that I could rut against it. Every thrust made it press into Vergil’s cock too, but if he noticed, he felt too good to give a damn. 

It should have been hell without lube, but just knowing it was him and feeling every whimper and writhe was enough. “God, you’re perfect,” I said as I thrust mindlessly and ran my hand over everything I could touch of his cock. “I want you inside me, brother.”

I must have gotten some kind of password right because he yanked me down hard against him, grinding against my trapped hand and his own tail. All I knew was the smooth feel of his tail against me and him desperately saying my name against my ear as he held me.

I’d never come without being touched or fucked before. It was such a rush that I collapsed against him and could do nothing but gasp for air and twitch from the pleasure. I must have been the one falling asleep when Vergil’s voice reached me in a purr as he nuzzled against my hair. “You’re right. That was better than my dreams. You’re the perfect one, brother.” His tail let go of my leg but stayed comfortably around my middle. “Promise me this will still be real when I wake up again.”

“I can promise if you do.”

“Then I promise.”


End file.
